Tux (film)
''Tux ''is a 2016 American romantic comedy film produced by Shogakukan-Shueisha Productions Co., Ltd. and Viz Pictures, and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is loosely based on the Japanese manga Tuxedo Gin ''by Tokohiko Matsuura, and stars former Disney Channel personalities Ross Lynch and Laura Marano , both of ''Austin & Ally fame. Robert Ben Garant of Reno 911! fame wrote the script, while Brian Levant directed. It was released on October 14, 2016. The film was both an ultimate critical and commercial failure, and is often considered to be one of the worst films ever made. It is currently (adjusted for inflation) the biggest box office bomb in film history, and earned a 0% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, meaning that not a single established critic gave it a positive review. It was nominated for six Razzies, including the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Picture, but lost to the film Akira, another live-action adaptation of Japanese manga/anime. Plot Glen Kirkman (Ross Lynch), a high-school student on the verge of making his professional debut as a Pop singer, is killed in a car accident on his way to a first date with Megan Smith (Laura Marano), the girl of his dreams. A ghost (Mitchel Musso) tells Glen that due to some past mistakes he has made, he can reunite with Megan, but will have to do so as another animal, after which he will return to his human body. Remembering Megan's love for penguins, Glen decides to be reincarnated as an Adelie Penguin, and he hatches from an egg in a Los Angeles, California aquarium. When Glen reaches adolescence, he escapes from the aquarium with his penguin friends, only to discover he cannot swim. He washes up in the harbor, where he is discovered by Megan. She takes him home and names him Tux. The film depicts Glen's life with Megan, where he does his best to protect Megan from any man who tries to go out with her or simply "harm" her. Along the way, the other penguins from the aquarium help him once in a while and he meets fellow reincarnated humans. Cast Ross Lynch as Glen Kirkman/Tux Laura Marano as Megan Smith Mitchel Musso as the ghost Vince Vaughn as Glen's father Maria Canals Barrera as Glen's mother Robert Downey, Jr. as Megan's father Demi Moore as Megan's mother Simon Cowell as himself Miley Cyrus as herself Reception Critical Although not pre-screened for critics, Tux was universally panned on opening weekend. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that a total of 59 critics who reviewed the film gave it negative reviews, bringing the film's rating to a rare 0% (which makes it the first Disney-branded film to garner such a rating), with a rating average of 0.5 out of 10, the consensus calling it an "obnoxious and misguided romantic comedy that is not only neither romantic nor funny, but has a horrible premise to begin with and is also a soulless reunion vehicle for two of the Disney Channel's past generations of tween starlets". On Metacritic, the film recieved a weighted average score of 4% based on reviews from 13 critics, making it the worst-reviewed wide release of 2016. It was also given the Moldy Tomato award for the worst-reviewed film of 2016 by Rotten Tomatoes. New York Daily News critic Joe Neumaier stated "This god-awful, laugh-free piece of teenybopper garbage is a combination of an unfunny Disney Channel kid-com meeting an unfunny Adam Sandler movie. Both Disney Channel and Sandler don't really give a damn about the fact that nothing they spew out is funny, as long as they get that paycheck." Chicago Tribune critic Michael Phillips stated in his review that Tux is so bad, "it makes anything recently made by the Disney Channel look like Citizen Kane". Wall Street Journal critic Joe Morgenstern wrote in his review, "out of all the bad romantic comedies I've seen, Tux definitely takes the cake". Awards The film earned six nominations at the 36th Golden Raspberry Awards, including Worst Picture, Worst Actor (Ross Lynch), Worst Actress (Laura Marano), Worst Supporting Actor (Michael Musso, Vince Vaughn, and Simon Cowell), Worst Supporting Actress (Demi Moore and Miley Cyrus), Worst Director (Brian Levant), Worst Screenplay (Robert Ben Garant), Worst Screen Couple (Laura Marano and either Ross Lynch in human form or Ross Lynch in Penguin form), and Worst Screen Ensemble. It lost in all categories to Akira, ''another poorly recieved film based on a Japanese anime or manga. The only exceptions are Worst Actor, where Ross Lynch tied with Robert Pattinson in ''Akira, and Worst Supporting Actress, where Miley Cyrus won. Box office Tux ''was an extreme box-office failure, earning only $810,500 to land at #15 for its opening weekend. After two weeks of release, the film had earned a total of $1,945,019, after which it was pulled from theaters. The film's budget was $144 million. As a result, it dethroned 1995's ''Cutthroat Island as the biggest box-office bomb in history adjusted for inflation, with a total net loss of $142,054,981, and two other flops from Disney in the same decade, John Carter and Mars Needs Moms. One month later, Disney released the highly-anticipated Mickey Mouse, a traditionally animated film directed by Phineas and Ferb creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh that recieved critical acclaim and was a major box office success.